


Błądząc pośród mgieł

by Floreks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floreks/pseuds/Floreks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich wargi złączyły się ponownie w namiętnym pocałunku. Ciała od dawna już pokrywała warstewka potu. Atmosfera erotyzmu była wręcz namacalna, a Stiles był pewny, że wyczuć ją mogli nawet wścibscy sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka. Teraz jednak nie liczyło się nic. Nic, prócz Hale’a i perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbionego ciała przystojniaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Błądząc pośród mgieł

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, mój pierwszy wpis (za którego popełnienie z góry przepraszam) i nie wiem co mam tu wyskrobać. Jeżeli szukacie górnolotnych ficów, wybaczcie ale, źle trafiliście :) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, napisane głównie z wakacyjnych nudów... Doświadczenia/wykształcenia żadnego nie posiadam, zresztą sami zaraz się o tym przekonacie :) Proszę, nie bijcie...?
> 
> Co do fabuły - jest to "odrobinę" zmienione uniwersum TW. Początek inspirowany odcinkiem S01E09, jak zapewne szybko się domyślicie :) Hmm... więcej chyba zdradzać nie muszę :)
> 
> Wyrazy wielkiej miłości dla Angie, która cierpliwie wertowała kolejne akapity w poszukiwaniu błędów. Jesteś wspaniała :*

            Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie przebiegał zgodnie z planem Stilesa. Przygotowania do zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami pełni szły jak po grudzie. Ponadto Scott zawalał kolejne testy i prymus wiedział, że bez jego pomocy nie może liczyć na promocję. McCall zachowywał się apatycznie od czasu porzucenia przez Allison. Nie przykładał wagi ani do nauki, ani do bycia wilkołakiem, coraz częściej tracąc kontrolę nad emocjami, z kolei te momenty bezbronności wykorzystywał grasujący w pobliżu alfa-zabójca. Stilinski kochał go jak brata, niekiedy jednak miał ochotę palnąć przyjaciela. W czoło. Kijem do lacrosse. Kilkukrotnie.  
            Niemniej teraz wszystkie problemy wydawały się być niczym, w porównaniu do ataku paniki, którego niebawem spodziewał się doświadczyć, bo oto stał niemalże zmiażdżony między drzwiami swego pokoju a umięśnioną klatką Dereka Hale’a.  
            – Ani słowa, bo…  
            – Ani słowa, bo co? Mój ojciec nadal jest w domu razem z rewolwerem, strzelbą i arsenałem w sypialni, a ty uważasz, że to odpowiedni czas na groźby? – wymamrotał Stiles jednym tchem, jednakże z chwilą, gdy oczy wilkołaka przybrały rubinowoczerwony kolor, uświadomił sobie, że grożenie mu nie było najrozsądniejszym posunięciem. Przylgnął prawie całym ciałem do drzwi, jeszcze boleśniej wbijając sobie klamkę w plecy, gdy dostrzegł, że poliki sapiącego mężczyzny, oblały się rumieńcem, a twarz ze skrzywionej złością przekształciła się w książkowy przykład furii. Młodzik mógłby przysiąc, że każdy mięsień ciała dwudziestopięciolatka jest napięty. Sekundy dzieliły Stilesa od utraty równowagi, zdolności jasnego rozumowania pozbawiła go już sama bliskość z wilkołakiem, więc dodając do tego równania ciężkie oddechy i nadludzkie ciepło bijące od Dereka, sytuacja zdawała się być przegraną. Ten psychol mnie rozszarpie – dotarło do niego, lecz słowa uwięzły mu w ściśniętym gardle. Iście rozpaczliwa wola przeżycia podsunęła mu do głowy jeszcze jedną, ostatnią deskę ratunku, nim wściekły wilk rozerwie ofiarę na strzępy. Zezował na odsłonięte teraz kły napastnika. Raz kozie śmierć – przemknęło mu przez myśli.  
            Usta mężczyzn złączyły się. Nie był to pocałunek z gatunku delikatnych, gdyż młodzieniec, wykorzystując krótkotrwałe osłupienie Hale’a, zdołał wsunąć język między spierzchnięte wargi. Namiętność ostatecznie nie trwała długo, jako że, odzyskawszy trzeźwość, Derek odsunął się niezwłocznie, pozostawiając roztrzęsionego uczniaka opartego o drzwi. Stiles postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, wiedział o tym, teraz pozostawało mu czekać na wyrok alfy. Ten złowrogo wślepił się w chłopaka. Usta muskularnego bruneta nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr, odkąd Stilinski przestał penetrować je swoim językiem i, choć złość nadal malowała się na jego twarzy, oczy znów zabłyszczały błękitem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zwinnym krokiem podszedł do, już otwartego na oścież, okna mijając po drodze sterty książek i brudnych ubrań. Rzucił wyrostkowi ostatnie spojrzenie z serii „zamorduję cię we śnie”, po czym wyskoczył na podwórze z ciągle skwaszoną miną.  
            Emocje targające chłopcem zelżały i pozwolił sobie osunąć się po futrynie na podłogę. Co w niego wstąpiło? Czego chciał Derek? Czy rzeczywiście nieszczęsne życie siedemnastolatka uratował ten akt desperacji? Pytania kłębiły się w młodzieńczej głowie, ale obecnie górowało uczucie ukontentowania – znowu był sam, względnie bezpieczny, najwidoczniej z dala od Hale’a. Pieprzony Hale… – pomyślał. Wstał z podłogi, by chwiejnym jeszcze krokiem przejść wzdłuż pokoju i zatrzasnąć okno. Pieprzone okno, którego nigdy nie zamykam… – dodał, rozglądając się wokół. Zawiesił wzrok na niepościelonym łóżku – tak, teraz tego było mu trzeba. Opadł bezwładnie na pościel i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi błądzić przez chwilę. Kilkukrotnie odtworzył w głowie wcześniejsze wydarzenia, skupiając się szczególnie na feralnym pocałunku. Znów widział te zimne, niebieskie oczy, przeszywające go beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Nie miał w pokoju lustra, ale gdyby teraz w jakieś spojrzał, nie mógłby przegapić jaskrawych wypieków na policzkach, które, bynajmniej, nie były oznaką wstydu. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, po raz kolejny przywołując smak ust Dereka, jego męski zapach i szorstką brodę. Szczupła dłoń instynktownie powędrowała w kierunku coraz to ciaśniejszych jeansów. Chude, długie palce sięgnęły w stronę rozporka, lecz zimno metalu, z którego był zrobiony, oprzytomniło nastolatka w ułamku sekundy. Wtem, usiadł gwałtownie, uczuwszy ściskający w żołądku ból, którego genezy nie był jeszcze pewien.  
            – Cholera, czy ja właśnie… – zaczął nerwowo, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę krocza – … nieee, to niemożliwe… – rzekł, nie bardzo wierząc swoim własnym słowom.  
Nagi Scott całujący się z Jacksonem. Nagi Scott całujący się z Jacksonem – powtarzał w myślach niczym mantrę, póki nie pozbył się niechcianej erekcji.  
            Nie, ten dzień nie przebiegał zgodnie z planem…

***

            Ich wargi złączyły się ponownie w namiętnym pocałunku. Ciała od dawna już pokrywała warstewka potu. Atmosfera erotyzmu była wręcz namacalna, a Stiles był pewny, że wyczuć ją mogli nawet wścibscy sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka. Teraz jednak nie liczyło się nic. Nic, prócz Hale’a i perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbionego ciała przystojniaka. Nieprzesadnie owłosiona klatka rosłego mężczyzny znów przyciskała chłopaka, z tą różnicą, że teraz młodzieniec nie czuł się ani trochę zagrożony, a oparcie stanowił wygodny materac, nie twarde, drewniane drzwi zwieńczone chromowaną klamką.  
            – Pragnę cię tu i teraz, natychmiast – wychrypiał ponętnie Derek. Od dawna leżeli już półnadzy, Stiles mimo to wiedział, że obnażając się całkowicie zbyt szybko zakończyłby zabawę. Licealista przejął prym i, przewróciwszy Dereka na plecy, usiadł na jego biodrach. Począł z namaszczeniem rozpinać najpierw guzik, potem suwak spodni, bacznie obserwując przyspieszający oddech mężczyzny pod nim. Wilkołak nie wytrzymał napięcia i, przyciągając Stilinskiego za kark, właśnie miał wpić się w te miękkie usta, tymczasem…  
            Bezlitosny telefon nie chciał przestać dzwonić. Stiles wyskoczył z łóżka jak poparzony. Rozejrzał się po jasnym pokoju o niebieskich ścianach – był sam. To był tylko sen – pomyślał.  
            – To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen – powtórzył, tym razem wymuszając ulgę w głosie. Mimo wszystko, młokos nie mógł ukryć wzwodu, więc postanowił wrócić do łóżka i przykryć się kołdrą. Szeryf mógł przecież wparować bez zapowiedzi do pokoju swej latorośli, jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
            Stiles spojrzał na komórkę, która właśnie trzeci raz kończyła wygrywanie melodii budzika. Wyłączywszy ustrojstwo, zorientował się, iż ktoś, z niezapisanego dotąd numeru, pozostawił mu niespodziankę. Po chwili wahania odczytał wiadomość.  
            Nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie. Powiedz komuś, a będą cię zbierać po całym BHills.  
            W tym przypadku podpis był zbędny – Stilinski dobrze wiedział, od kogo dostał tego SMS’a. Jakbym, kurde, był z tego dumny – powiedział w myślach chłopiec, wspominając całusa. Bo czymże innym można było to nazwać? Pocałunkiem? Nie, to za duże słowo, w końcu nie trwał dłużej niż ułamek sekundy i pozostał nieodwzajemniony.  
            Stiles przeklął w duchu swoje zapominalstwo – nastawienie budzika na 7:30 w sobotę wydawało się w końcu co najmniej głupie, w szczególności, że nie miał konkretnych planów na ten dzień. Pomijając oczywiście te dotyczące przeprosin, które wisiał Scottowi za nieodbieranie telefonu. Przez dwa dni odpowiadał wymijającymi SMS’ami, informującymi o nagłej chorobie. Nie spotkał się z przyjacielem od nocy pełni księżyca, trzy dni temu, kiedy to przykuł go do ściany jednej z jaskiń, nieopodal miasta. Młody wilk był jednak zbyt pochłonięty przemianą, by zauważyć podły nastrój kompana.  
            Odkąd Derek w przytłaczającej ciszy wyskoczył z okna, Stiles nie był przykładnie radosnym człowiekiem, ba! ponura mina, podkrążone oczy i marazm ostatecznie przyczyniły się do zaakceptowania przez ojca kilku dni przerwy od szkoły. Potrzebował odpoczynku od wszystkiego – począwszy od problemów matematycznych, kończąc na tych dotykających Scotta. Jasnym jest, że na rzeczy było coś jeszcze – opuszczenie bezpiecznego azylu, jaki stanowił dom i wyjście na światło dzienne potęgowało szansę na przypadkowe spotkanie z Derekiem. Mógł przecież wpaść na niego w okolicach szkoły (gdzie najczęściej omawiał wilcze sprawy ze Scottem), czy nawet robiąc zakupy w markecie nieopodal! Hale robi zakupy, czy raczej poluje na wiewiórki? – przemknęło przez myśli Stilesa. W ciągu ostatnich dni tamten uparcie nawiedzał młodzieńcze fantazje, więc skarcił się mentalnie za ponowne przywoływanie postaci wilkołaka. Próbował zmienić obiekt swych imaginacji na wszelkie możliwe sposoby (włącznie z oglądaniem przygłupich filmików na youtube’ie, czego nie robił już od dawna), ale im bardziej starał się zepchnąć alfę do podświadomości, tym częściej manifestował się on w chłopięcych marach. Z tegoż samego powodu oczy Stilesa od dwóch dni naznaczone były sińcami – nocami budził się wielokrotnie, zalany potem i zdyszany, czasem nawet rozkrzyczany. I zawsze śniła mu się ta sama scena.  
            Skradając się na palcach, zszedł do kuchni z zamiarem przyrządzenia życiodajnej kawy i jajecznicy. Ojciec pracował wczoraj na nocną zmianę, toteż Stiles nie chciał podnosić rabanu, by głowa domu miała szansę odespać. Sącząc gorący napój i pilnując ścinających się już na patelni jajek, przyuważył opakowanie po burgerze z pobliskiego fast fooda, które ostentacyjnie wystawało ze zbyt długo nieopróżnionego kosza. Ten człowiek umarłby beze mnie albo na zawał, albo zawalony stertą akt – pomyślał, jednocześnie obiecując sobie, że dziś na obiad przygotuje wegetariańskie risotto. Sam przez ostatnie trzy dni żywił się hawajską pizzą, uznał więc, że dla odmiany coś bezmięsnego i nieociekającego cholesterolem dobrze zrobi obydwu domownikom. Rozejrzał się po kuchni i jadalni. Rzeczywiście, o ile szeryf sprawował się w swojej pracy na medal, o tyle, jako gospodarz nie sprawdzał się ani trochę. Nie chodziło tu o nazbyt grubą warstwę kurzu pokrywającą każdy mebel i sprzęt AGD (z wyjątkiem mikrofalówki), ale o stół prawie całkowicie zastawiony brudnymi naczyniami, których mężczyzna nie doniósł nawet do zlewu, czy o dawno zapomniane nadgryzione jabłko, które pożółkłe, leżało na blacie kuchennym, obrastając z wolna pierwszymi nitkami pleśni. Policjant zapewne zostawił je tu, gdy w czwartek otrzymał nagłe wezwanie. Trzy dni nie wchodzę do kuchni, a tata zmienia ją w kompostownik.  
            Mimo że przerażony stanem domu, Stiles nie był zły na rodzica. Zdawał sobie sprawę z wykonywanej przez niego ciężkiej pracy, a obwiniać mógł tylko siebie – od śmierci matki podział obowiązków, choć nieumówiony, był ustalony. Wchłonął jajecznicę w błyskawicznym tempie i wziął się za doprowadzanie kolejnych pomieszczeń do stanu używalności. Pozwalał sobie tu i ówdzie zostawić nieprzetartą półkę, tudzież niepoukładane książki – roboty i tak było zbyt dużo, a przecież nie chciał spędzić na niej całej soboty.  
            Szeryf zwlókł się na parter około południa i przywitał syna krótkim „cześć”. Wypił piekielnie mocną kawę, z podziwem przyglądając się metodycznym poczynaniom potomka, po czym rozsiadł się przed telewizorem i zajął oglądaniem rozgrywek baseballa. Młody Stilinski był zadowolony z faktu, iż współmieszkaniec nawet nie zaproponował pomocy – nie wiedział nic o sztuce sprzątania i tylko utrudniałby pracę. We względnej ciszy, od czasu do czasu przerywanej entuzjastycznymi pokrzykami szeryfa, Stiles dokończył porządki.  
            Zasiadłszy do obiadu, starszy domownik nie próbował nawet ukrywać niezadowolenia. Otaksował krytycznym wzrokiem ryż z warzywami i skrzywiony rzucił jedynakowi błagalne spojrzenie.  
            – A więc wróciłeś… do gotowania też… – rzekł, udając zrezygnowanego.  
            – Nie patrz tak na mnie – odpowiedział podrostek – nie będę spokojnie się przyglądał, jak trujesz się tym gównem z sieciówek. Smacznego! – rzucił, uśmiechając się z przekąsem, samemu nurkując w talerzu. Posiłek kontynuowali w ciszy, którą mężczyzna zdecydował się przerwać dopiero, gdy towarzysz chował naczynia do zmywarki.  
            – Decydujesz się wrócić do szkoły? – chłopak wyprostował się nagle, jakby pytanie go przeraziło, i wytarł ręce w ścierkę.  
            – Chyba pora najwyższa – odparł w końcu.  
            – Chodzi o Scotta…? – strzelił ojciec, nie widząc jednak zmiany w zachowaniu syna, dodał – Lydię?  
            – Nie, tato… może trochę… – plątał się, zakłopotany – trochę o Scotta, trochę o Lydię… może o coś więcej… – nie miał teraz ochoty tłumaczyć zaistniałej sytuacji, przyjął więc z ulgą dzwoniący telefon ojca.  
            – Szeryf Stilinski… tak… rozumiem… już jadę. Przepraszam synu…  
            – … nagłe wezwanie, tak, wiem. Idź już – dokończył za niego.  
            – Wrócimy do tej rozmowy jutro. Dzięki za obiad, był wyśmienity! – krzyknął, przerzucając już kurtkę przez ramię i wychodząc z domu.  
            – Jakbym nie wiedział, że kłamiesz… – powiedział do siebie Stiles, gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za plecami szeryfa.

***

            Dzwony miejscowego kościoła wybiły północ, oficjalnie zmieniając sobotę na niedzielę, jednakże chłopak nie miał szans ich usłyszeć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do spędzania weekendowych wieczorów w samotności, zwłaszcza tych nacechowanych markotnością. Odkąd Scott stał się betą Dereka, odosobnienie nie było mu obce. Wyszedł z domu zaraz po zmroku, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, dokąd zmierza. Przez kwadrans tkwił w bezruchu przed domem Lydii, przyglądając się przez okno, jak Allison obejmuje ją ramieniem, w geście pocieszenia. Nie słyszał, co było powodem strapienia dziewczyny o truskawkowych blond włosach – prócz szyby, dzieliło ich bez mała pięćdziesiąt metrów. Mimo to podejrzewał, iż winę za łzy koleżanki ponosi Jackson. Wzdrygnął się w końcu na myśl o podłym krezusie i bezmyślnie ruszył przed siebie.  
            Nie zauważył nawet, gdy krajobraz miejski przeistoczył się w leśny. Spacerowanie po borze nocą nie robiło na nim większego wrażenia – swego czasu ze Scottem robili to często. Wprawdzie, gdzieś w okolicy grasował zabójczy alfa, jednakże te tereny były patrolowane przez sforę Hale’a, co pozwoliło mu czuć się bezpiecznie. Poza tym, chłopak znał ten las jak własną kieszeń, a księżyc, choć nie w pełni, świecił wyjątkowo jasno, dostatecznie oświetlając zarośla. Bujne drzewa zdawały się oddzielać go od ludzkich trosk, dając ukojenie, którego szukał od kilku dni. Docierając na jedną ze śródleśnych, obszernych polan, rozsiadł się wygodnie na pniu obalonego dębu i począł przyglądać skaczącym tu i ówdzie zającom.  
            Nagle coś nad wyraz zwinnego przemknęło po jego prawej stronie. Podskoczył z siedziska. Nim zdążył otworzyć usta, podobny, jeśli nie ten sam, obiekt przeskoczył w pobliżu lewicy chłopca. Poczuł uderzającą do mózgu adrenalinę, serce znacznie przyspieszyło pracę. Rozglądał się nerwowo wokół, niemniej nie mógł zlokalizować istoty.  
            – S-Scott? – wyjąkał niepewnie. Krzaki nieopodal zatrzęsły się złowrogo.  
            – Erica? – powiedział nieco pewniejszym głosem, nadal jednak nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi – Cholera, przestańcie! To nie jest śmieszne! Der… – wykrzyczenie ostatniego imienia, przerwał mu solidny cios w tył głowy. Polana zawirowała, gdy licealista osunął się bezsilnie na ziemię.  
            Najpierw poczuł przeraźliwy ból w potylicy. Potem ciepło, nie przyjemne, a raczej drażniące. Otworzył oczy. Noc nadal nie ustępowała miejsca porankowi, nie mógł być więc nieprzytomny zbyt długo. Docierało doń coraz więcej bodźców. Ręce i nogi miał ściśle skrępowane grubymi linami. Żar emitowany był przez niewielkie ognisko, gorzejące nieopodal drzewa, o które się opierał. W pobliżu płomieni siedział mężczyzna, skrywając twarz w cieniu kaptura.  
            – Już myślałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz, Stiles – wysyczał.  
            – Erica? Isaac? – zapytał, otrząsnąwszy się nieznacznie. Mimo iż wymienieni należeli do watahy Hale’a, nadal byli jego znajomymi ze szkolnej ławki i nie pozostawali mu obojętni.  
            – Zadziwiające. Podejście ich było prostsze, niż ciebie, Stiles. Myślałem, że Derek lepiej wybiera rekrutów. Jak widać…  
            – Co z nimi!? – przerwał nieznajomemu, nie znosząc wymijających odpowiedzi.  
            – Imponujące. Bardziej martwisz się o młode wilczki, niż o samego siebie. Zdajesz sobie przecież sprawę, w jak żałosnym położeniu się znajdujesz? Żywi. Przynajmniej na razie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, nim Stiles powtórzył pytanie – Widzisz, gdybym był na miejscu Dereka, nie pozwoliłbym sobie na włączanie słabeuszy do watahy. Epileptyczka, nieudacznik terroryzowany przez ojca… ta sfora aż prosi się o unicestwienie. Mnie zawsze fascynowała siła – alfa przerwał, by dorzucić drwa do płomieni – Wiesz skąd płynie prawdziwa wilcza potęga?  
            – Szklanka mleka, co dzień rano? – sarkazm zawsze pomagał mu w chwilach kryzysu. Nieznajomy przez moment cicho chichotał.  
            – Z intelektu. Szybkość osądu sytuacji, umiejętność planowania. To jest prawdziwa siła! – wykrzyknął. Nieśpiesznie uniósł się i zbliżył do więźnia, okrążając palenisko. Oprawca był rosły, zapewne wysportowany. Kroki stawiał pewnie, ale jego ruchy niepozbawione były płynności. Stiles wiedział, że nawet gdyby nie był wilkołakiem, nie miałby najmniejszych szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Wyobrażenie domniemanej masakry zjeżyło mu włosy na karku.  
            – Odkąd ugryzłem Scotta, nie zrobił nic rozsądnego bez twojej ingerencji. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy przemienianie go nie było błędem. Tamtej nocy, w tym samym lesie – rozłożył szeroko ręce – uznałem twojego ograniczonego przyjaciela za lidera, podczas gdy to ty pociągasz za wszystkie sznurki, nie? – wycelował palcem w pierś skrępowanego – Serio, nie wiem jak on daje radę prześlizgiwać się z klasy do klasy, co dopiero udawać zdolnego do batalii ze mną… Ale ty… ty jesteś inny. Masz wszystko pod kontrolą. No, może prawie wszystko – dodał kąśliwym tonem po sekundzie namysłu – Dlatego postanowiłem wynagrodzić ci swoje faux-pas – czerwień zaświeciła spod kaptura, gdy mięśnie nastolatka spięły się boleśnie. Dotarło do niego właśnie, czemu nadal żyje. Alfa nie chciał przecież zabić tak doskonałego materiału na betę.


End file.
